


Summer Girl

by Scarlett_Ledger



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Mostly as a way to start a fight, Talk of weigh just to make someone angry, i have no clue how to tag this, just yg being a jerk as usual, sort of, this is also posted on my mibba account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Ledger/pseuds/Scarlett_Ledger
Summary: Protecting those you love isn`t the easiest thing in the world. Especially when the person you are protecting them from is your own boss.





	

Waking up to your lover was always a wonderful thing. Just so long as said lover wasn`t in the shower by the time you woke up. And sometimes you can`t help but feel a bit disappointed they aren`t there when you expected them to be. Which turned out to be the situation this morning in a hotel suite in Paris.

Sophie stretched with a yawn, rolling over to curl up to her boyfriend only to come in contact with his pillow. It was then she finally realized the faint sound in the background she hadn`t completely registered was the running shower. With a huff and a slight pout she clutched at his pillow and buried her face in it, attempting to fall back asleep but with no such luck.

It took a few minutes but Sophie finally came to the conclusion that going back to sleep was not happening. So she rolled out of bed with an annoyed huff and stretched, back popping with a satisfied little moan. Admittedly, popping her back probably wasn`t something she should be doing at her age. But Seunghyun had put her through the ringer last night and it felt needed.

She paused long enough to stare up at the chandeliered ceiling and admire the way the morning sun shone through the overly large windows to catch on the crystal in a way that would of made her aunt proud, and made her way over to the small vanity. Giving herself a quick once over and running a brush through her hair before exiting the bedroom and walking into the living space that turned out to already be in use. And by none of than Mr. YG himself. Along with Daesung and Seungri. A quick glance at the balcony doors allowed her to spot Jiyong and Youngbae chatting away.

Breakfast had already been laid out on the long dinning table. As well as large pots of coffee, orange juice and milk.

Sophie greeted the three at the table before grabbing a plate and piling on what looked good. Which was really just about everything. She took a seat, effectively sandwiching herself between Daesung and Seugri but unfortunately putting her right across from YG. To keep herself from having to engage her boyfriend`s boss in conversation, she grabbed a large empty cup to make herself some coffee, only for Daesung to hand her a much large cup full of coffee made exactly how she liked it.

"Thanks, Dae," Sophie murmured as she took the cup from him and took a rather large gulp of it. Thankfully it was already cooled enough to not burn her tongue. Those little disasters were not fun at all.

Daesung nodded and went about eating his breakfast, continuing to shoot glances at the door Sophie had exited. He was worried. His boss and Sophie had never gotten along well. But that had thankfully never stopped Seunghyun from pursuing a relationship with the girl. They were good for each other, Daesung had thought. And the others agreed. They balanced each other out very well. It also helped that she got along well with the rest of the group. Just not their boss. But he couldn`t blame her. None of them did.

Sophie just told the truth when it came to YG. He only focused on one or maybe two specific groups and the others were just background noise. No one was properly pushed, be it in group or solo, unless they were one of the two specific groups that had somehow earned his favor. And no one else truly matter. There were so many artists under his label that could truly be great and successful. If only given a chance. And Sophie had thrown that in his face on many occasions. Daesung personally thought YG despised her for it.

YG wasn`t used to people talking back to him and throwing the truth in his face. Except for maybe Seungri of course. But the makane had learned over the years to pick his battles when it came to his boss. Well, for the most part anyway. Sophie on the other hand refused to pick and choose battles unless it would directly affect Big Bang. That was the only time she ever backed off. As much as she detested the man, she wasn`t going to risk her friends. Not after they had worked so hard to get to where they were now.

Unfortunately Daesung`s hopes of Seunghyun interrupting before chaos could break lose were all for naught. As Youngbae and Jiyong were walking back into the room, YG fired the first shot.

"Should you be eating all that?"

Sophie`s head snapped up to stare at the man across from her. "Excuse me?"

"Your food," he clarified. "There`s too much of it on your plate. If you continue to eat like that you`ll become fat."

Some jaws snapped shut while others fell open and lips set into a thin line.

"I am not one of your employees," Sophie growled. "My body nor my weight is none of your concern. You have no right to control me nor anyone else for that matter."

YG plastered a smile on his face and spoke in the most condescending voice he could muster, "I was only trying to help."

"Like hell you were," Seungri interrupted. "That was meant to wound and you know it."

"Seungri," his boss hissed. "I suggest you stay out of this if you know what`s good for you."

"Hey!" Sophie yelped, almost shooting across the table if it wasn`t for Dasesung and Seungri quickly grabbing her arms. "You leave them out of this."

"I will when they stay out of it."

"Bastard," she snarled at him in Finnish.

He growled," Woman, speak to me in a language I understand or so help me..."

"I will speak as I please. And it currently pleases me to speak my father`s language," she said, and then to add insult to injury, "Bastard."

"Woman!"

"'Woman'? That is not an insult. Far from it in fact." Sophie stood up from her seat and grabbed her plate and cup of coffee. "If you are going to insult me, then use an actual insult. 'Woman' is not an insult nor has it ever been one. I am one and you will do best to remember that." She then proceeded to walk out onto the balcony, all the while cursing him out in Finnish. She slammed the french doors shut as hard as she dared and grabbed one of the patio chairs and propped it up against the door handles to keep it shut.

"You have gone too far this time," Daesung warned.

YG shrugged and proceeded to eat his breakfast while silently fuming. "No. Going too far would of been threatening Seunghyun."

"And why would you be threatening me?" Seunghyun asked while exiting his and Sophie`s shared room.

"To get back at Sophie," Jiyong answered with a frown.

"He insulted her," Youngbae quickly explained.

Seunghyun sighed and glanced at the balcony. "Do I want to know what was said?"

Again, YG shrugged. "I only told her the truth."

"Which is?"

"He insulted Noona`s weight," Seungri interrupted while glaring daggers at his boss.

Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, absorbing the information. "I`ll talk to her."

"You do that," YG murmured with a chuckle.

"That really was uncalled for," Jiyong murmured while Seungyhun walked to the balcony.

A chuckle escaped when he noticed the chair propped against the doors. "Kulta?" He called through the door.

Sophie looked up from her coffee as soon as she heard that word. There was only one person she taught Finnish to. Much less a term of endearment. She quickly turned around to see her boyfriend standing behind the french doors. She got up and moved the chair away long enough for him to walk through the doors before putting it back.

"I told you that him coming with us was a bad idea."

"We did`t invite him," Seunghyun gently reminded her. He sat down on the chair she had vacated and carefully pulled her into his lap. "He likes visiting."

"He likes ruling your lives."

"Hopefully not for much longer."

"One can only hope," Sophie murmured.

Seunghyun sighed. "The maknae said our boss insulted your weight."

She winced. "That wasn`t the only thing he insulted."

"What else?" He asked, gently tightening his grip on her waist.

"My language."

This time he winced. Seunghyun knew Sophie was proud of her French and Finnish heritage. She soaked up as much knowledge about them as she possibly could and quickly learned both languages with relative ease, growing up hearing a mix of Finnish, French and English words. And she wasn`t just his beloved Sophie either. She was Sophie Kirsikka Perreault, beloved niece of famous fashion designer Simone Monet. She was the reason they were in Paris in the first place. Most would argue that if she wanted to, Sophie could easily take over her aunt`s fashion empire. And she more than likely would one day too.

"At least it wasn`t French this time. Then he would of been a bit more hypocritical than normal," Sophie murmured. "Crashing a fashion show in Paris and all."

"He shouldn`t of done it in the first place," Seunghyun said.

"No, he shouldn`t of," she agreed. "But he did. And there is nothing we can do about that now."

He grinned down at her. "We could always threaten to leave the company."

That drew a laugh from her. "You would never."

"One day we might."

"I`ll believe it when I see it."

They spent the rest of breakfast eating out on the balcony and ignoring the horror show inside. Sure, they`d have to face it eventually. But ignoring reality seemed like a much better option with YG still in the building. Besides, aunt Simone could always kick him out of her fashion show. Sophie was her favorite niece after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven`t really written anything in close to five months and unfortunately I think it shows. But Iv`e had the idea for this one shot in my head for a while now and with YG disbanding 2ne1 last week, Taehyun leaving Winner and the new Big Bang album set to drop on Seungri`s birthday of all days, I was suddenly very inspired to write this. I hope it didn`t turn out too bad.


End file.
